Cloud's Night Out
by NekyuToi
Summary: Cloud. His job. His career as a working-girl. And his life... all stand in jeopardy in his attempt to conquer his past fears, and battle against his own morals as a hit'woman'. Will Cloud's alter ego destroy him in the end...?
1. The Night Out

Chapter I: The Night Out

Once upon a time, there was a man named Cloud who was skipping merrily to work. He didn't have to skip far from where he lived (a rundown council apartment in South Midgar), as he only worked a few streets down. It was late at night, and as he approached the street on which he worked, the people there turned and stared; he wore a black leather mini-skirt with a red boob-tube and fish-net stockings, topped off with a red feather boa. You see, Cloud worked as a hooker. He awoke every night at 7pm, took a few hours to get ready and then departed for work at 10pm. Although prostitution was considered illegal in Midgar, Cloud had been arrested only once. The policeman had let him off, however, while he got the policeman off. Thinking it would be another fun night at work, Cloud smiled as he approached the usual corner; this would not be an ordinary night however, because now he has a **rival. **

Walking alongside the road in which Cloud was working was a forty-three year old man; thinking Cloud might be in the business, he lifted up his black leather mini-skirt. Shocked that the man completed ignored him, his eyes followed him up the road. Suddenly he saw her, the woman who had been receiving all the attention instead of him. Lighting up a cigarette, he watched for a while as the forty-three year old man who had no hair approached the slut, pulled down his trousers and then her skirt, continuing to then fuck her violently against a building wall. For a split second, light from a nearby streetlight caught the slut's face; he recognised her immediately. Rushing over to her, he pulled the man from her and pushed him away.

"Aeris!" Cloud cried. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What's your damage?" she screamed. "I'm here to work, like you. By the _ugly _looks of it."

"Um, excuse me bitch , but this is _my _ area." Cloud laughed, pointing downtown. "So I suggest you move, pronto."

"Not anymore, ho. I nearly got arrested back over that way, so I'm staying put, _bitch._" Aeris smirked, lighting up a cigarette and blowing smoke into Cloud's face. Not changing his expression he simply smiled at her and whispered:

"If you don't move, I will tell _everyone _your little secret, Aeris."

"Ha!" she cried. "I will do the same if you do that, Cloud!" she smiled back.

Cloud's smile faded fast. He couldn't risk her telling everyone that he was a hooker. Aeris had won.. even if she was a cheap, yo-yo knickered slutbag. Failing to notice an old man walking by, Cloud missed the opportunity and Aeris seized it quickly, jumping him as she pulled down her panties and started to fuck him loudly, making sure Cloud heard it. Walking about in frustration, Cloud racked his brains on how to solve this little problem; this road was the best place in order to get a fuck. The men were easy and rich, it was located next to numerous watering holes and the police were corrupt enough to turn a blind eye. There was only one thing to be done, and that was to get rid off Aeris… but how?

Aeris dragged on her cigarette as she waited by a lamppost on the side of the road. Business had been quiet for the past few hours, so she had thought about calling it a night. Glancing at her watch, she read the clockface: 5:44a.m. It was getting pretty late… Just as she was about to take off her soaked panties and throw them away, a limousine pulled up beside her and the window came down. Shocked that such a rich man must have noticed her she drew near.

"Hey baby…" she said as sexily as she could, and hoping they didn't notice her throwing soggy panties away. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah…" came a deep voice from within the car. "Fancy a ride…? I could do with some lovin'…"

The voice sounded so familiar to Aeris, she couldn't help but get into the limo. She was never seen on the street again.

The next night, Cloud was just walking away from a sexual encounter when a limousine pulled up next to him at the sidewalk. The window came down, and Barret's face popped out of it.

"Hey, babe." Barret said, with a huge smile. "Any trouble?"

"No, thanks, honey!" Cloud replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, honey." He said again.

"You're welcome. Now go out there and make a packet." He laughed, smacking Cloud's ass. Cloud giggled and walked away from the car back to his spot; he didn't want to keep Barret any longer. The window of the limo went up again and drove off towards Sector 4 where Barret lived.

"So, where d'ya wanna go, Cid?" Barret asked Cid, lovingly.

"Anywhere you wanna go." Cid replied, planting a kiss on his lips and they drove away into the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!!! Took a while, yes…

Cloud sat on the pavement in Wall Street, biting his nails in order to clean and shorten them. The days had dragged by recently, and in his line of work he hadn't had a client for a while. He sighed deeply and looked around; no one in sight. He decided to pack in for the night and go for a drink or something at the local bar; maybe he could find a client there.

Cloud looked up at the sign above the door: Seventh Heaven. It was some bar in a sector he had found, but he didn't realise it was there before. Pushing the door open he walked inside sexily. Dressed in a red plastic boob-tube with matching mini-skirt, fishnet stocking and high heeled red boots Cloud did get a few glances. You see, Cloud was a prostitute. After leaving Soldier work had sort of dried up for him and this was the only way he could make ends meet. As soon as he had sat down and ordered a drink he realised what kind of bar this was; it was a strip bar. Cloud drank his drink angrily; 'So this is what has been drying up my business.'

Cloud decided to stick around for a while instead of storming out, just to see his competition. An hour had passed by and Cloud had drank three glasses of wine and smoked fifty one cigarettes. He had been chatted up a few times by some blokes who lurked in the corner, but just when he was about to strike a deal with one of them, 'Hi, doll. My name's Vincent..', the lights went dark in the bar and the stage lit up, ready to show off the dancers.

Two women came on stage, one of them was asian and wore short hotpants and a bra and the other had long, dark hair and wore knuckle dusters; the long, darked hair woman had massive breasts, which had to be fake. Cloud watched them for a while as they attempted to dance sexily around stage, but to him they just looked constipated. He knew now, as he saw them snogging each other on stage and catching pound notes off of the floor that this competition would be difficult to overcome. He would most certainly have to do something in order to get his own business back, and that something seemed like getting rid of this act, including the bar.

Cloud went outside of Seventh Heaven and got his mobile phone out of his handbag. Ringing his pimp he explained the situation and awaited their arrival. Twenty minutes later a limo pulled up outside and a large black bloke popped out of it... it was Cloud's pimp, Barret. A few seconds later Barret's boyfriend Cid came out too. He was a middle-aged bloke with blonde hair and a chewed up cigarette hanging outside of his gob.

"Heya, sweetie." Barret said, kissing Cloud on the cheek. Cid simply nodded his head and continued to swig the beer in his hand.

"Hey, Barret. Listen, this lesbian show has really got my business stunted. I can't pull for love nor money. We've got to do something, you know! Otherwise you're going to start to lose money fast. It's been a few days since I've had a shag! It's amazing that I found this place, otherwise I would never have found the bloody problem."

"Dun worry, Cloud; I'll fix it good!" Barret exclaimed, arming his gun-arm. Cloud grabbed Barret's arm in dismay.

"No! You can't! If you go in there and shoot them dead we'll get bloody arrested! No shags or money then." Cloud whispered. Barret grunted angrily; he loved using his gun, but he was smart enough to know Cloud was right. Cloud, Cid and Barret popped into the limo and drove away, drinking martinis and smoking cigarettes as they debated how to sort out this matter.

In Barret's House...

The sunlight shone through the eastern window of Barret's room as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up in his bed he brushed away the cigarette ash in his beard and lit one up, pulling the covers away from him as he did so. Cid, next to him, half-asleep, complained and pushed Barret away, pulling the sheets back onto himself. Barret stood up in a sleepy daze and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, only to trip over Cloud, who was sleeping on the floor.

"Damn, man!" Barret shouted, falling to the floor. He kicked Cloud, who was lying on the floor, asleep in a sleeping bag, as he picked himself up. "Why are you there?!"

"Ugh... ah.. Barret.. don't you remember?" Cloud slurred, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "I couldn't find anyone to crash with last night. You know... that lesbian show?"

Barret racked his brains to remember; he had drank so much last night it was mostly a blur, but he recalled the trouble they had all been having with that new show at the Seventh Heaven.

They all sat around the breakfast table, Cid, Barret and Cloud, thinking of a way they could stop the show that stopped their income.

"I know!" Cid exclaimed. "We could murder them." Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, the bobbies are already suspicious about Aeris' murder."

"Shite. Oh, well..."

"Wait!" Barret shouted, standing up for effect. "It's a lesbian show, right?!"

"Yeah..." Cloud replied. "So..?"

"Well," Barret continued, "it wouldn't be a lesbian show if they were both blokes, right?"

"Uh, Barret." Cid sighed. "What are you talking 'bout?"

"Well..." Barret started to say. He sat down at the table, drew Cid and Cloud near and begun to whisper quickly into their eyes, so that no one might hear his plan...

That evening...

Cid, Cloud and Barret stood outside Seventh Heaven. Cloud, much to his annoyance, wore a black cocktail dress and falsies. They both ushered him inside the bar as they waited inside the limo. Cloud walked up to the stage, waiting for the show to begin; the plan was to go ahead tonight. Ignoring drunken come ons by some of the blokes in the bar the show started, and everyone's attention was focused upon the two birds dancing with almost no clothes on. Cloud later found out their names: Tifa and Yuffie. The show was quite good; Tifa stripped down the nothing as Yuffie bathed her in lotion and snogged her deeply whilst some cheap tart music played in the background.

After the show had finished, Cloud used his sexy demure to enter backstage.

"I want to see them!" Cloud protested. The manager of the bar, Cait Sith, repeatedly denied him access until Cloud agreed to some foreplay. After finishing up on Cait Sith outside on top of a dumpster, he entered the club through the back way and went inside the dressing room where Tifa and Yuffie were getting changed for their next act: ping pong tennis.

"Hello, ladies.." Cloud laughed.

"Who are you?!" Tifa shouted, standing up and pointing at the door. "Get out!"

"Calm down, Tifa. I was sent by a 'friend' to alleviate any stress you might have."

Tifa sat down and sighed in relief.

"Thank God," she exclaimed. "I've been doing this for ages and needed some 'relief'."

Tifa and Yuffie giggled as they slid off their tops and sat down whilst Cloud prepared to give them an erotic massage. He rubbed lotion upon his hands and started with Tifa, massaging her back sensually.

"Lower.." she exclaimed. His hands went lower. "Lower, lower!" His hands went even more lower, until he was nearly rubbing her arse.

"Hey, Tifa, let me try too!" Yuffie shouted. Cloud started on Yuffie as Tifa moaned in ecstacy.

Cloud was getting bloody bored by now so simply took out the tranquiliser and put it in their drinks whilst their eyes were closed in pleasure. A few minutes later they were both out cold, and with the help of Cid, whom was waiting outside, they stuffed them into the limo.

In Barret's house...

"What are you doing?!" Yuffie shouted. She and Tifa were tied up in Barret's basement, fully dressed and just coming out of their drugged state.

"Ahahaha..." Barret cackled. He took out a syringe and got Cid to hold Tifa down as he injected it into her arm.

"Nooo!!!" Tifa screamed. A few minutes later Tifa and Yuffie felt funny; their faces and bodies were starting to itch. A few more minutes later they discovered body hair was rapidly growing all over them!

"What have you done?!" Yuffie screamed, as she spat in Cid's face. Cid wiped the spit away and explained about male hormones being injected into them.

The nights passed by quickly, and with Yuffie and Tifa looking like men with think body hair and beards trying to rake in the cash by stripping but failing, Cloud did all right for himself as he acted like a complete slag on the streets. Men were slipping pound coins in his purse all night as he shagged them diligently and expressed his thanks. Barret and Cid were finally back on track with the cut they received and everyone was happy. Except for Tifa and Yuffie that is.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Rain was pouring outside of Cloud's flat, and he could not see one prospective customer… not that he would want one in this rain; he knew he needed something else to draw in the customers, as standing outside all night just wasn't cutting it anymore. People were into telephones and computers, not half-decent shags on a pavement. Lighting up a cigarette, Cloud rang Barret on his mobile.

"Hi, pookie, it's me, Cloud." Cloud laughed.

"Hey! My favourite 'girl'," Barret replied. He sounded drink, as usual. "What up?"

"Look, Barret. It's been a few days now and I've not had many customers as I have had before… I think we need something new. Although we've defeated most of the competition, like Aeris, Tifa et cetera, people just don't want street shags anymore, they want dirty talk and stuff!" Cloud stubbed out his cigarette and brushed away the dirt from his torn stockings.

"Hmmm…" Barret thought for a while. "OK. I'll get Cid to deliver some ads to phone boxes, make sure you are by the phone, man!" CLICK, the phone connexion was cut.

Cloud sighed as the hours ticked by. He knew he wouldn't get a customer so quickly, but he couldn't lose hope. He lit up a cigarette as he turned on the TV. Nothing on at all… Switching it off, he went over to the telephone and sat down, bowing his head.

"Please ring. Please ring…" he whispered. The telephone rang. "It worked!" he exclaimed. Smiling, he picked up the telephone. "This is Saucy Cloud, awaiting your sexual command…" he said, demurely.

"Uh, Cloud?"

"Vincent?!" Cloud cried. "I, uh, ahaha… April fools!" A long pause followed.

"It's September." Vincent replied, disbelieving.

"Joke…"

"Listen, Cloud. What exactly do you do as a job now? Answering telephone calls for perverts?"

"No! I, just… needed a break from manual work." Cloud exclaimed, humiliated and starting to feel sick. He lit up a cigarette as Vincent begun to lecture him.

"It's so dangerous! So many perverts, don't know what they'd do if they found you. Cloud, you stupid idiot. Anyway, try me!"

"Uh.." Cloud thought for a while. Did Vincent say what he thought he just said? "Excuse me?"

"You heard! This must cost a lot, so hurry it up!" Vincent shouted down the line.

"No way! You're,… known to me. It's embarrassing!"

"Look, is this the first time you've done it? I guess so,… then it means it won't be weird! Better to try new things with friends that strangers…"

"Well… when you put it that way…" Cloud trailed off.

"What are you wearing?" Vincent whispered.

"Eh?!"

"I said, what are you wearing!?!" Another loud shout.

"Oh! I am… wearing… nothing... but a plastic body stocking with no crotch."

"….. Sounds.. hot.." Vincent laughed.

"It is… I'm so hot I could take it off right here and now! Would you like me to?!"

"… Uh, sure, whatever. Just hold the phone up to yourself.."

"OK." Cloud struggled as he attempted to hold the phone in one hand and undo his clothes in the other. He really was wearing a plastic body stocking with no crotch, and it was lime green. He looked awful in it, like one of those eighty year old prostitutes you find in Hackney. Cloud made 'ooo' noises as he stripped from his body stocking, peeling it from his dirty, yellowing skin.

"Are you naked now, Cloud?" he heard through the telephone.

Holding it back to his ear, he replied: "Yes, but the stench is awful."

"That's… not very sexy, Cloud. Just say you're sweaty for lurve."

"For what?"

"Lurve."

"Luve?"

"NO, LURVE!"

"Oh, okay."

Silence for a while, as Cloud waited for Vincent to say something.

"Well?!" Vincent shouted down the line. "Do something!"

Cloud thought for a while… "I'm smoking a cigarette.. I love the way it fits in my mouth so easily, like a plug into a electrical output socket."

Cloud started moaning down the telephone at Vincent's orders, wondering how on Earth this would help ease his embarrassment. As he did so, he heard moaning through the telephone as well. He held it up to his ear.

"Are you getting off on this?!" Cloud asked.

"Well, duh? I didn't ring to ask you how you were."

"But, you, I --- what?!" Cloud stuttered in disbelief.

"Well, I'm finished, Ta-ta, Cloud." Vincent laughed, hanging up.

Cloud placed the telephone back on the holder and sat on his bed, naked but for ripped fish net stockings. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror… unkempt, unshaven, scrawny, wearing cheap lippy and and mascara… also wearing dirt cheap clothes that would look tacky even on Paris Hilton and sighed deeply…

"I look great!" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

_After a two year wait, Cloud trawls the streets once more!_

August 30th, 2000. 21:43p.m.

Another Saturday, another working night for Cloud; he never seemed to stop. He had to work extra hard this week, as there wasn't much custom. Walking down the crowded street in Sector 7, wearing nothing but a see through body stocking and a red rubber mini-skirt, Cloud showed a bit of leg to oncoming traffic in hope of a sale... no luck. As he lit up a cigarette in lew of another failure, it started to rain.

"Damn!" he thought. "This is pointless. Everyone's into VR and Computer Porn nowadays."

He suddenly stopped, an idea flying into his head. Dragging on his cigarette, he pulled his mobile phone out of his unmentionables and dialled his pimp, Barret. "Hey, baby, it's me." he said, running into a bus shelter to avoid the rain.

"Hey, sex-pot. Found any walking money-shags tonight?" Barret asked; his breathing was slurred... he was obviously stoned or drunk again.

"Not yet. But I've had an idea to boost sales of my ass. Find me an agent to film me and post me online, okay, baby-cakes?"

"Sure, thing. I take care of all my gals." he laughed, blowing a kiss down the line and hanging up.

Smiling, Cloud realised he was being watched within the bus stop. Looking down, he saw it was a homeless person... maybe it would be his lucky night; the hobo was giving him the eye! Stubbing his cigarette out on his tongue seductively, Cloud dropped his mini-skirt and spread his legs.

The Day After...

Cloud was sitting in a dark bedroom in a run-down council flat in North Midgar. Wearing nothing but a feather up his arse and a camera pointed at him, Cloud awaited his partner, some woman by the name of Afit. The cameraman sat in a chair reading a pornomag while Cloud practiced sex noises.

"This is perfect!" Cloud thought to himself excitedly. "One pound an hour... what great pay!"

Just as his happiness reached perfection, his sex partner walked in through the door; Cloud's mouth opened widely, like a sex doll in heat! It was Tifa!

"Tifa?!" he cried.

"You! You're the one that ruined my strip club!" she screamed. Standing in angered silence for the moment, the cameraman sensed a sexy fight brewing, so secretly turned the camera on. A few seconds later, Tifa and Cloud were rolling on top of the bed together, fighting brutally.

In an instant, Cloud had ripped Tifa's clothes off, and they were both naked fighting, using their hands and teeth to inflict damage; Tifa ripped out Cloud's hair in clumps - Cloud punched Tifa in the tit. It was very erotic to watch from the cameraman's point of view, and he masturbated without them noticing. Unfortunately for Cloud, Tifa was very cunning. Grabbing a emtpy vodka bottle from the floor, she smashed it over his head, knocking him out cold.

When he awoke, he found himself on the bed, still naked, still with a feather up his arse. The cameraman was still there, packing away his equipment.

"Hey! You!" Cloud shouted. "Where's that fucking bitch gone?!"

"You mean that angry brunette? She ran away... and she took the tape." he replied.

"The tape?! What?!" Cloud cried. He realised that if that tape got out it would be the end of his pornography career before it even begun; no one wants to see a weak porn model. He had to get that tape back by any means necessary.

Later That Night...

Cloud knocked heavily at his pimp Barret's door. A few minutes later and he opened it, to find Cloud wearing nothing but fish net tights.

"Baby!" Barret cried. "Why aren't you on the streets like a good girl?"

Cloud pushed his way in, angrily. As he had pulled in a lot of custom over the years, Barret forgave this show of insolence.

"Remember a few years back, we dealt with those bitches in the strip club? Well one of them was my sex partner today. She beat me up whilst it was being filmed. She HAS a copy. If it gets out, that's it, I can't get a career in porno!"

Barret reeled back in shock, but quickly regained his cool.

"Hey, Cid! Get yer sexy ass in 'ere!" Barret called. Wrapped in a duvet and smoking a cigarette, Cid entered the room and kissed Barret passionately on the lips.

"What is it, sex-lips?" Cid smiled.

"Find out where some woman called Tifa lives. It's a weird shit-ass name, so it can't be hard to find." Barret ordered. Cid got right to it, and within the hour her address was found...

Even Later That Night...

Ding-Dong! went the doorbell. Tifa got up from her sofa and ran over the door, opening it. Much to her surprise, no one was there, so she stuck her head out the door. Bad move, as Cloud quickly shoved a tissue dipped in chloroform in her face! She went down quick.

When Tifa awoke, she was in a small room... in the centre of the room was a small metal chair, which looked very uncomfortable, and on one of the walls a very large plasma television, with huge speakers on either side.

"I tried reasoning with you, Tifa." Cloud laughed, from through the speakers. "But it didn't work. So enjoy hell!" he screeched. Tifa visibly shook as she awaited what curse would befall her. In a few seconds, the TV screen came on, and the sound booted up. For the next six weeks, she was cursed to watch the entire series of Friends on a loop, with the volume full blast enduring no sleep, a loaf of bread thrown in once a week and no toilet.

"Enjoy yourself!" Cloud laughed manically.

The Next Night...

Cloud smiled, pleased with himself. Lying between Barret and Cid, after just having sex with them, he looked back on the day. He had made over ten pounds, just by starring in sex movies! This was the best career move he could have ever made. Now he could just have prostitution as a little side salad...

Staring out of the bedroom window as he wiped his mouth, Cloud was unaware of the future.. and how things change... for the worse!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Earning a quick buck so soon...?_

December 24th, 2003

It was snowing, and everyone on the street that Cloud passed was cheerful and happy. After all, who wasn't glad, expecting a present from Santa? All Cloud wanted from Santa was a good, long, hard shag with a fiver at the end of it! Wearing a red mankini with a white feather boa to give it a Christmas-y feel, he felt great as he twirled around in the snow, blowing kisses at the various men that passed him by. They didn't reciprocate though, but he didn't mind. Lighting up a cigarette, Cloud saw a bloke waving at him from across the road... a prospective customer, for sure! Throwing the feather boa across his shoulder, Cloud ran across the road, unaware of the high-speeding truck. It hit him at an hundred miles per hour, killing him instantly.

* * *

Cloud awoke with a start, coming to his senses immediately. Unaware of what had happened, he looked around him in confusion. Looking down, he thought to himself "where the hell in my mankini? That cost a fortune!". He was dressed in a long, white robe. Glancing up, he saw he was in a dark cave, lit up by several torches. Thinking he might be in some sex dungeon, and hallucinating because of some drug, he stood up and walked around a little until he came to what looked like a ticket-booth. Inside the ticket-booth was a short, fat man with red skin and eyes of fire. Cloud nearly shit himself at the sight of him, but couldn't find his feet to run away.

"Ah, Cloud Strife... number 1,123,214,122,654,652,127,543. Death by truck." the red skinned man said.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" Cloud trembled, head to foot.

"Oh? Don't you know?" the man said, looking up from a clipboard he held in his hand. "This is King Yama's domain... you are in one of the Seven Hells..."

"You mean... I'm dead?" Cloud was very distraught now.

"'Fraid so. And to end up in hell too. Eternal damnation!" the man cried, slapping his leg. "Endless torture, violent sex, no sleep. All the carnal sins you can think of."

Cloud felt instantly better.

* * *

Several months had passed in the hell that Cloud had recently took residence in, and he soon got bored of the endless sex, drugs, murder, violence and pillaging. Sure, the sex was fine, but the excitement was gone! He didn't have to go anywhere for it, or ask for it, and he didn't even get paid for it! Feeling glum and miserable as he went through his daily routine of shagging one of the demons that resided with him, Cloud thought of a plan to escape.

"Hmm, my knowledge on the Seven Hells isn't that good." he thought. "But I know there is a register of deaths. If I can only get my name off that list." He wondered who controlled the list... remembering back to the day he died, he recalled a name... King Yama.

"Excuse me?" he said to the demon he was currently shagging.

"What?" the demon uttered, between pushes.

"Where does King Yama live?"

"Beyond... the! UH! Hill of a thousand corpses..." the demon cried, finishing off. After pulling out, Cloud cleaned himself off and asked a few macaque demons the way to the hill, eventually finding it.

It wasn't a very pleasant sight, let's put it that way. But Cloud had seen worst sights, such as Tifa and Yuffie's strip act, so he wasn't that shocked. Passing easily across the hill, he ended up at King Yama's castle, which looked like it was built to last. Made of red marble, it looked seventy thousand feet tall, and hard to climb, so he walked in through the front door. Somehow, he ended up in King Yama's bedroom when entering through the front door.

* * *

"Welcome..." a voice said. "I've been expecting you!" the voice came from a figure cloked in a thousand veils of various colours. Cloud, jumping back in fright, trembled in voice.

"Are... are you King Yama?" he asked.

"Yessss." he hissed, drawing close to Cloud, as if he were on rollerblades. "I understand you wish to leave... my domain..."

"Yes... that's right... and I was hoping I could persuade you too.." Cloud smiled, seductively. He lifted his ejactulation-stained white robe, revealing his bloody, cut, stained leg and winked at King Yama. Without waiting for a response, Cloud jumped onto the King, ripping into his veils. In a flash they were on his love bed, a massive bed as big as the largest continent and twice as comfortable. During their love-making, there was nothing they didn't do! Ropes, leather, chains, fire, wood, knives! After they had finished, Cloud lay by his side, smoking a cigarette.

"Wow... that was great..." he sighed. Wondering what King Yama looked like, as he kept his face concealed by just one veil during their love making session, Cloud suddenly ripped it off. He fell off the bed in shock. "Barret!?" he screamed. "You're the King of the Underworld?!"

"Damn, fool! You gave it away!" he replied.

* * *

Barret handed Cloud a cup of tea, and a big wad of cash to go with it. Cloud smirked, it was a lot of cash. He felt a bit stupid though, he should have realised it was just a pornography movie.


	6. Choices

Choices

"Forget it, Barret; I've quit!" Cloud screamed down his cell, throwing it down onto the sidewalk; it shattered into a thousand pieces. Angry and flustered, he rested against a street lamp and took out one of his cigarettes. Quickly lighting it and taking a quick drag, and lifted up both of his legs and took off his red stilettos; he wouldn't be needing them anymore. Now feeling liberated, and shorter, he walked happily down the dark street where murderers and prostitutes made their living. After avoiding the broken glass from the bottles of beer, and the used syringes from the dead hookers that lay in the street, Cloud eventually reached the apartment where he lived; reaching into his chic, red clutch bag he pulled out his house key and went inside.

A large, full-body mirror was facing him. Dressed in a yellow plastic dress which cut off above the knee, complimented with fish-net tights and a bright red feather boa, Cloud was glad he had quit being Cloud's working girl; the nights had just proven too long and stressful. Sure, it was a good and easy way to make money, but recently he just couldn't find the strength to stave off the drugs and booze from the multitude of men and women that demanded his services. Lighting up another cigarette, Cloud now had to figure out what he could do next. He knew one thing, he had to leave the city quickly; Barret was not someone you could just quit working for.

"Cid, I want you to go to his house and bring him here." Barret demanded.

"Barret, honey, just calm down..." Cid begged, falling to his knees and pulling him close in his arms; his speech was slurred and his breath reeked of gin.

"I will not calm down!" he boomed. He wriggled free from Cid's grip, leaving him in a heap on the floor. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and flew out the door; _If somethin' needs doin;, you gotta do it yerself, _he thought.

"Vincent, it's me." Cloud called down the home phone. "Where are you? …No, I'm not calling for that, you perve!" he cried. Sighing, he quickly lit up another cigarette. "Can I see you? …Yes, I know it's late. …OK. Meet me there in 10. …Bye." He quickly tossed the phone to one side and ran into his bedroom. Not caring about his apartment anymore, for he would quickly be abandoning it, he threw all his possessions from his bedroom onto the floor and rummaged through his clothes. Changing into something that he hadn't worn in _ages: _men's clothing (a white cardigan and tight blue jeans), he grabbed his wallet and a spare cell phone and flew out of the apartment, making sure to set fire to the place as he left.

"I'm glad you met with me, Vincent. I'm in a heap of trouble." Cloud whispered, drawing himself closer to the pale figure that sat opposite to him in the Russian café. It was called 'Da, da, da!'.

"You look so different than last time I saw you, Cloud. So will you tell me what happened?" Vincent asked, sipping at his vodka. It tasted like petrol and smelt much worse. It was not worth the blowjob he had given to the chef. It only took Cloud a few minutes to explain the situation, and Vincent understood perfectly… everyone deserved a new chance at life, and Cloud was no different. Perhaps Vincent could offer him something better; a new beginning, to start afresh?

"You have two choices, Cloud." Vincent said flatly. "I can either give you to Barret and allow him to kill you for deserting him. Or you can come and work for my organisation as a hitman."

"…Oh, shit." Cloud sighed, his head falling onto the table.


	7. The Past

Chapter VII: The Past

"No, there's no way I'm touching that, Barret." Cloud laughed, weakly. He was completely surprised. A few years had passed since he had saved the world with this man, and he was into 'this' now?

"Come on, you might like it…" Barret insisted, trying again. He held it out to him, a line of cocaine; it tempted Cloud a little, for he had felt a little down recently; he had found it hard to be alone after spending so much time with the friends whom he had loved so much. Reaching slowly towards it, he slowly reached for the curled up gil bill with his other hand and -

* * *

Waking with a start, Cloud slammed his fist down on the alarm clock by his bed. Throwing his sheets down on the floor which were covered in stains of a dubious origin, he wiped the sweat from his brow and dragged himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes and standing up slowly. Hoping it was night-time, he managed to reach the curtains. He drew them with caution; sighing with relief, it was night-time. He had not seen the day for many weeks. In the next room rap music was playing; Barret and Cid were partying again. Smiling softly to himself, Cloud was just glad that there was someone in the house; he guessed that they were still celebrating their recent engagement. They had came out as homosexual not long ago and Barret had proposed. There was to be a small ceremony soon where the whole gang would be reunited again; Cloud was not looking forward to it, as it was to be held during the day. For some reason, he couldn't stand daylight anymore; the light burned his eyes.

* * *

"Just give it to me!" Cloud screamed, grabbing Barret and shaking him violently. Barret couldn't bring himself to push Cloud away; he could see that he wasn't himself.

"There isn't any, fool! We had the last of it last night, and unless you can shit money then we can't afford it, all right?" he cried back, shrugging himself free. Cloud fell to the floor, shaking and in sweats.

"So what are we gonna do, Barret?" Cid asked. "Just look at Cloud. We had the stuff, too. Just look at my hands!" Cid whispered. They shook. Not as badly as Cloud did, but they shook all the same. Barret understood what Cid meant; they would end up just like Cloud unless they found some and fast.

"Cloud, listen to me." Barret said, kneeling on the floor and cupping Cloud's face between his large hands. "There is something' we can do to get money." Cloud was unresponsive. Slapping him hard on the face, his head tilted back loosely. "Listen to me!" he boomed. "Now, have yer heard of Sector 5?"

* * *

Lying with his face down between his arms in the Russian café opposite Vincent, Cloud had already made up his mind. Slowly raising his head, he sat back against his chair and made no expression.

"So, you want contract killers, huh Vincent? That's what you do now, is it?" Cloud asked, flatly.

"A job is a job, Cloud. You should know that perfectly well." Vincent smiled, and that was rare to see Vincent smile.

"I've waited a long time to be free from Barret. And if this is the way to do it, then fine. But can we just get out of this place?" Cloud asked, tears misting up his eyes. Vincent nodded as they stood up from their chairs. They both approached the counter and paid for their drinks before leaving and entering Vincent's car, which had tinted windows. As they left Sector 5, a strange mixture of relief and hatred washed over Cloud. He knew he would be returning one day, and when that day came Barret would pay for everything he did to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Horizon.

The sun was setting in the Western sky as Cloud drove quietly down the abandoned alley way near his 'target's' home. Slowly parking the car to a complete stand-still, he lowered his sunglasses and peered over them at his target's home… _you've got to be in and out of there within ten minutes. _Taking a deep breath, Cloud fumbled around for his cigarette lighter as he kept his eyes on the modern building.

It was a large apartment complex, which housed over two hundred people. Using state of the art identification systems, electric earthbusters (for the animals, mainly), CCHDTV from nearly every angle and the usual, lazy guardman or two, it was going to be rather tough this evening.

"I can do it." Cloud muttered under his breath, and he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. It was a hand-rolled cigarette with a morsel of ganga rolled in with the tobacco; the relaxing effects of the herb helped Cloud before any big and stressful job.

Taking one last drag of his joint, Cloud flicked it away as he stepped outside the vehicle. His red, high-heel shoes clicked and clacked as he stood up and slammed the car door shut, listening for the _click _of the automatic door locking system. _Let's do this._

Sensibly and plainly, Cloud walked briskly toward the apartment complex, wearing a red leather kaftan that was tied at the waist, his usual fish-net stockings and a pair of white, silk gloves that cut off at the elbow. To top off the outfit, he had fashioned his hair into a large, spikey Mohawk of various colours, including green, pink and yellow. Spitting out a piece of tobacco, Cloud rubbed his nose, which housed a metal bar.

His plan was simple; using an I.D. card he had "obtained" from an inhabitant of the apartment complex, he would infiltrate the building and go up to the floor where his target lived.

Cloud stopped breathing as he passed the I.D. card over the scanner. A few seconds passed, then a mechanical drone voice ushered Cloud inside, the automatic bullet-proof glass doors swinging open for a short duration. Quickly rushing inside, Cloud drew his EPG _(electron-pulse gun)_ from its holster and raised it to eye-level; he could not take any chances now. _Shoot to kill._

Eyes darting here and there, Cloud quickly found the elevator that went up to the 100th Floor of the apartment complex, where his target lived. _Game on, baby. _

Slamming the button, the elevator whirred into life. Cloud could not believe his luck when it opened immediately. Literally jumping into the elevator, he wiped his sweaty brow with one of his gloves, and holstered his EPG; he wouldn't need it yet. For a short moment, Cloud leant on the mirror, which was customarily seen inside elevators. Breathing deeply, and with a hint of melancholy in his eyes, Cloud peered down at his weapon. He would have to use it. He would have to kill someone. _For him. _–ping! The elevator suddenly caught his attention. Shooting a glance up toward the Elevator Number Meter, Cloud could see that it had stopped on floor 72. This was not his floor!

Scrambling up to the elevator ceiling, Cloud held his breath immediately and sucked in his chest. Pinned against the top of the elevator, the person entering the elevator did not even see him. It was a little girl, and her mother, seemingly wanting to go down. _I cannot allow this._

Before the mother had the chance to push her daughter's hand away from the buttons, Cloud had descended upon her, machete in hand. The next few moments were pretty graphic, but basically it ended up in Cloud going up to the top floor.

Ping! The elevator stopped again, but after going past the 100th floor. _Did I press ROOF by mistake? _

Before he had the chance to think, the doors slid open, revealing a beautiful sunset over the horizon, which one could see over the roof's railings, there to keep people from falling. As if in a trance, he stepped off the elevator, keeping his eyes fixed on the orange sunset. It was beautiful.

Momentarily forgetting about his worries and his cares, Cloud held fast onto the railing and stared toward the sunset for a duration, his sunglasses protecting his eyes. His job could wait. Taking in a deep breath, Cloud shut his eyes, grateful for fate allowing him to see such a beautiful moment.

"**Cloud!**" came a high shriek behind him; Cloud jumped into the air with fright as he turned around. Over on the other side of the roof was a woman, holding a megaphone and a huge minigun that practically dwarfed her. With an inhalation of fear, Cloud quickly dived behind a small outcrop of the roof, as the crazed woman fired shots at him with the minigun.

"Remember me, you **bastard?**" she screamed. "You kept me **locked up! **With Friends-" here she suddenly ceased screaming and twisted her body into a strange coil-like thing. With a large moan of agony, she suddenly started jumping about and twitching manically. "I'll be there for **you!" **she screamed, tears running down her eyes. "When the **rain! THE RAIN! AGH, NO! **– The rain starts to.. f-f-f… **FALL!"**

It was evident that weeks of forcing this woman to watch endless episodes of Friends repeats had turned her completely batshit.

_What the hell am I going to do now? _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Crazy

"I'll kill you!" Tifa screamed, as she jumped down from the railings. Cloud quickly dived out of the way when she jumped him with a military knife, a grenade attached to the end. Seeing that it was about to denoate, Cloud crawled behind a nearby ventilation shaft that jut out of the roof at an awkward angle.

BOOM! came the large explosion from behind the air vent. Cloud was certain that Tifa must have been killed in the blast. Heaving a sigh of relief, he holstered his pistol and then got up on his knees, peering around the corner of the shaft.

"Cos..." came a weak voice, "I'll, be, b-b-be there..." it came again. Cloud was frightened now. The voice was hollow, and saddening. Silence ensued, and then a huge roar like thunder bellowed out from beneath the rubble.

In an instant, Tifa had sprung forth from the ashes, like the fablied Phoenix, and now stood angrily staring at her prey.

"She is not going to give up easily." thought Cloud. "Time to die!" she screeched, as she legged it towards him.

Cloud had two options:  
- Stay where he was and be sure to die by Tifa's crazed, knife-wielding hand.  
- Jump off the roof and hope for the best.

Cloud knew which option to take. Without hesitation, he dived towards Tifa and knocked her off balance, sending her to the floor. He then proceeded to fly towards the railing. Using a technique he had learnt from Barret one day, (just in case one was being chased by the cops), he drew from his underwear a pretty, but strong, pink scarf, that he expertely knotted around the railings as he flew over them.

Holding onto them with one gloved hand, he slided down the long, reinforced scarf and landed softly on the grass by the roadside, one hundred storeys down. But Tifa was not going to give up so easily.

Like a crazed woman on her period, Tifa leapt over the railings, with nothing to help her get down safely on the ground. She did not care, however. Her prey was in her sights.

She landed hard on Cloud, knocking him to the ground. Luckily she did not weigh much, thus he was not crushed. Leaping off him, seemingly unscathed by the fall, Tifa drew out her knife again.

This time, Cloud was prepared. He had already unholstered his Electro-Magentic Pulse Gun, and let out a shot. The electro-bullet passed speedily through Tifa's forehead, killing her instantly.

Tifa fell slowly to the ground, like a conquered giant. Upon hitting the soft grass, the knife she held in her hand bounced upwards, and landed, blade-down, into her heart, further reinforcing Tifa's death.

Cloud sighed heavily and collapsed onto the grass. He had not expected that at all. Tifa was his target? How bizzare was that shit? Trying not to think about it, he got up and ran away, before the cops had time to sniff around shit like pigs.

Turning onto Main Street, in Sector 1, Cloud felt much better now that there were other people about. It was the old crowd that he had spent his past with; he had not been down this street in ages. The familiar hookers stood here and there, some living, some dead in the gutter, a needle up their arse. The same old drug peddlers lay in wait outside the local schools and churches, to sell the smack they would make so easily using chemical waste from the nearby mako reactor next to the Kindergarten. Cloud was back in his past.

Walking down the street as if he were in a dream, Cloud didn't realise that he was slowly taking off all his clothing, out of a habit he had practiced for so long, so long ago. Eventually, he was walking down the street wearing nothing but the same pink scarf that had saved his life, wrapped around his body yet still leaving nothing to the imagination.

Before he knew it, he was back-down on the cold, street pavement, fucking some random guy and hearing pennies land on the hard ground. He was back, baby!


	10. Insecurity

Cloud's Night Out

Chapter 8: Insecurity

Cloud held the photograph of his next target in his hand tightly, disbelieving what he saw. The photo was of a young Wu-Tainese woman whom he had met and travelled with years ago. He did not think that they would meet again under such circumstances. Cloud quickly pocketed the photograph of her and snatched his martini from the dirty bar. He was sitting inside a small pub called the Eagle, that was full of strange sights and weird people. Most of the people inside seemed to know each other, as they spoke freely and loudly, pausing occasionally to swig their beer or smoke their cigarette.

Cloud was incognito for this little visit; he wore a black latex boob-tube and a red leather skirt, topped off with knee-high suede boots and large red streaks in his hair. He was practically unrecognisable to all that knew him, especially the target, whom he espied through the bottom of his beer glass. She had been in the corner with some old guy for a while now, laughing and giggling, eagerly awaiting for the moment he would ask her back to his hotel room and have his way with her. As Cloud watched on enviously, eager to have it off with someone before he snuck in for the kill, he suddenly realised that he could somehow incorporate sex into his mission. Which meant more money for him.

Cloud had successfully followed Yuffie Kiss-o-Rama (so she was called now) for the past week, and had found out much about her. She was currently on holiday at Junon, selling various items of junk that she had stolen from Midgar's unfortunate citizens. Every Saturday she would leave her little palace in Sector 7 and come to Junon. Unfortunately for her, this presented the perfect opportunity for Cloud to execute Vincent's plan. Vincent was Cloud's new boss, and had set him previous hits to complete. Tifa had been the most dramatic up until now, when he was called yet again to kill one of his former party members.

Once, Cloud had questioned the motives behind these hits, but Vincent had become angry when he did so. "Just do it, bitch!" he would scream, as he pushed Cloud's head down back where it belonged. Cloud had but no choice to obey, otherwise Vincent would kill Barret's lover, Cid! Cloud would not have cared but not for the fact that it would enrage Barret even more, Cloud's former pimp. Besides, Cid was always an innocent, caught up in a bad mess because of Barret. Cloud had experienced almost exactly the same fate, had he not escaped Midgar with Vincent.

Yuffie began to leave the pub with the old guy in tow, latched arm in arm. "How sweet." Thought Cloud; "nice to see what a loving person you have become, Kiss-o-Rama!"

Intel on the target estimated that she was worth at least a billion gil, as she had never been caught by the feds, and had amassed quite a fortune through her stealthy ways. Nobody had evaded her meddlesome plights, even Don Corneo woke up one morning to find all of his pricessless jewellery and golden sex toys gone overnight. Heidegger was still missing his silk wig from his last visit to Junon.

After chatting up some random drunk guy on the other side of the bar, Cloud now had a plan that he could work with. He had rented out a hotel room that sat opposite Yuffie's hotel and window. By staying in the hotel room, he could easily watch any of Yuffie's movements, and because she was such a slut, could peer through her window at any time of day and find her doing something _unusual. _The drunk hot guy would provide a wonderful alibi as Cloud took him up to his hotel room and endeavoured to have his wicked way with him. The drunkard had not yet realised Cloud's true sexual identity, but was certainly in for a shock when he stuck his hand up his skirt. As Cloud pressed his bosom down into the drunkard's face sexily, suffocating him a little, he pulled open the curtains so he could see into Yuffie's room. He then proceeded to take a silenced pistol from his underwear and with his mouth attached the scope, all the while the drunkard beneath his bosom, inhaling his scent. During the sexual encounter, as Cloud bounced up and down on top of the drunkard's limp body, he espied his target enter into the room, wearing nothing but a feather up her arse.

Now was the time; he had a clear shot, and the drunkard had no idea what was going on. So he raised the gun to Yuffie's head, peered through the scope and let off a shot as he faked an orgasm at the same time; silenced pistols were not so quiet that it would not have stirred him. The mission was complete; quickly, Cloud shot the old guy that Yuffie was with, too, just to prevent future complexities. He had successfully hit the old man's brain, killing him instantly and possibly painlessly.

"Yes, baby!" Cloud screamed, as the adrenaline surged through his body. He was going to have a fun night tonight… or so he thought!


End file.
